Ghostly Haunting
by Cricketpoor
Summary: My Version of what happened after OotP, Warning, mentioning of Slash and Major Character death SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Ghostly haunting

Author Cricketpoor

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Rowlings.

Warning: character death but happyish end

Spoilers OotP

Authors Notes: this is a fic I wrote some time ago. The first chapter I didn't even dare to reread but here it is, completer with a chapter two.

'

Remus knew that Sirius was dead before anyone told him. He felt it. It was like all love and happiness had been ripped out of his body. He still got up and tried to go on and take care of Harry and help the order like Sirius had wanted him to. No one seemed to notice that he never smiled or felt happy. When Harry came back to the High Quarters everyone fussed over him because he had lost his Godfather.

The first full moon since Sirius had fell through the veil Remus took his wolf bane and was locked in the room that had been Sirius. None of the members in the Order or the DA the was stationed in the HQ slept as the wolf cri4d for its mate. Remus used to think that the years Sirius had spent in Azkaban had been hard but Sirius had still been there somewhere now it was just empty. The only one he ever wanted had disappeared together with werewolf's sense of happiness and love. He had already known that Sirius would be his only love but that losing him was this painful he hadn't known. Everyday he saw things he knew used to amuse him, now it was only a chore. Every morning when he woke up he was sure it was only a nightmare that Sirius was there with him. Every morning he died a little knowing it wasn't true. Every night he prayed that he would wake up next to his best friend. He would give anything, ANYTHING to see, hold and love Sirius if only one more night.

Next month they put up silence charms on the room so no one would hear the werewolf's cries.

The third full moon since Sirius death the wolf tried to tear itself apart, and no one heard his howls of pain because of the new silence charms.

After the fourth full moon all that Remus could think of was that all he loved had left him and he didn't even have a grave to visit, and wasn't able o do something.

The fifth month after the death of his mate Remus spent writing down his memories and he left a pensive with some of them for Harry, he needed someone else to know about Sirius.

The Sixth month he didn't bother to care anymore. It was the end of that month the entire order head quarters woke up to the sound of Remus happy shouting

"SIRIUS! Oh Merlin I love you so much. I missed you!"

Then there were only silence, no laughter, no miracle. When they went to see what had happened they saw Remus rapidly cooling features forever frozen into a smile. The reminding true marauder had joined his mate and best friends.

'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten years to the day since Remus died. Harry looked around the great hall that day all the students from the year of the final battle. The great hall wasn't full even as the order was there too. Empty Chairs marking the absence of greatly missed friends such as Ginny Weasly, she had died a month before the final battle.

The order and DA had defended Diagon Alley when Crabbe and Goyle senior had double teamed her, sending the killing curse at her back. The seat in which Ron should have been seated in was empty as well, he had joined his older brother Percy on the dark side and became a death eater.

It was the first time they could remember the dead together. Even Peeves seemed to mourn the lost children. The head table held two empty seats, for Remus and Sirius. It had been the notes and memories that Remus left behind that had made them find Voldemort for the final battle.

It had taken place at the orphanage Tom Riddle had grown up in. That day Hermionie stood face to face with Ron knowing she would kill him. Draco had killed his own mother. In many ways the battle had been a failure but that night Voldemort had fell for the final time.

Dumbledore stood and raised his goblet in a toast as the doors to the great hall flew open. Most eyes teared up as the ghosts of Sirius Black, in the arms of Remus Lupin and their friend James Potter flew in.

The Marauders were back at Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
